Las Fantasías de Sakura
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sakura tuviera sueños eróticos con cierta persona desconocida para sus compañeros de equipo?... ¿Cómo lo tomarían Naruto y Sasuke?...¿Que harán al respecto?... Lemon: Sakura X 4th Hokage.
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Spoilers de una parte avanzada del manga de Naruto, respecto a la identidad del Cuarto Hokage, advertidos estáis.******

Las Fantasías de Sakura  
**Capitulo 1:**** Los sueños eróticos de Sakura****  
**  
El equipo 7 de Konoha regresaba de una misión de rango A la cual habían cumplido con éxito sin muchas complicaciones, solo les había llevado tres días realizarla con éxito…

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban felices porque habían realizado una misión especialmente difícil, en menos tiempo del que su maestro Kakashi podría esperar…

Pero como el viaje era muy largo, antes de regresar a Konoha, y lejos de cualquier pueblo… No les quedaba más remedio que dormir en unas tiendas de campaña, así que Naruto y Sasuke dormirían en una, y Sakura en la otra… Mientras que Kakashi haría guardia por los alrededores…

Pero como las últimas noches, Naruto y Sasuke no podían dormir… Ellos se habían percatado de que desde hace unos días, por las noches en la tienda de campaña de Sakura se oían ruidos extraños, el primer día lo dejaron pasar, pero el segundo ya les pico la curiosidad, Kakashi les prohibió la sola idea de acercarse a espiar a la kunoichi, pero tras cinco días…

La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, y aunque Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de que la idea de Naruto diera resultado, funciono… Tendieron una pequeña trampa en la que Kakashi estaría distraído, con una de las novelas que el tanto leía "El Paraíso Icha Icha" que no había leído…

Y con eso, tenían vía libre para acercarse a investigar en la tienda de campaña de la chica peli rosa… Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando una vez dentro… Podían oír que los ruidos en realidad, eran gemidos que la chica emitía, pero eran gemidos de placer…

Sakura tenía sueños eróticos, y no se cortaba ningún pelo… La chica gemía e incluso gritaba entre sueños…

Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz, de la impresión… Sasuke estaba estático, y entonces fue cuando oyeron claramente a la chica, musitar un nombre…

_"Minato-sensei"_

Lo que vino después, los dejo totalmente impactados…

_"Ohh, Si, Si, Si… Siga, Siga… Mas rápido, Oh… Minato-sensei."_

Naruto que su cara se puso de todos los colores, con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre excitación, decepción, molestia… Iba a despertar a Sakura, pero Sasuke tuvo que sujetarlo… Y con cuidado lo saco de la tienda de campaña…

_"¿¿¿Por qué???...¿¿¿Por qué Sakura-chan sueña con un tal Minato???...¿QUIEEN ES MINATO???"_

"Dobe, cálmate… Que si la despiertas… Tendremos problemas muy gordos."

Dijo Sasuke algo agitado, ya que no esperaba encontrar jamás a Sakura en ese estado, y soñando con tales cosas…

Sin darse cuenta… Sasuke que había soltado a Naruto, este había salido corriendo… Sasuke por un momento se asusto y se preocupo, pensando que despertaría a Sakura… pero no fue así, entonces decidió seguirlo…

_"¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!"_

"¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!"

El joven maestro se volteo sorprendido por los gritos de su alumno hiperactivo, al cual estaba siendo seguido por su otro alumno Uchiha Sasuke…

_"¿Qué hacéis aquí?... Deberíais estar durmiendo."_

Naruto ignoro el comentario de su sensei… Y sin un tipo de tapujo pregunto…  
_  
"Kakashi-sensei…¿¿¿Quién es Minato???... ¿¿¿Hay un Minato en nuestra aldea???."_

Kakashi al escuchar el nombre, se asusto… Dando un pequeño salto de la impresión… Sasuke si se percato de ese detalle, pero Naruto no lo hizo…  
_  
"¿Minato?... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?."_

"Porque necesito saberlo… Necesito saber con quien sueño... …ura"

Iba a decir el chico, pero Sasuke le tapo la boca para que no pudiera completar la frase, Kakashi miro a sus dos alumnos con el rostro muy serio…

_"¿Dónde habéis oído ese nombre?... Responderme ahora mismo."_

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos… Kakashi si que parecía reconocer ese nombre…__

"¡¡¡CONTESTAD!!!"

"Ha sido Sakura, ella… Ella está soñando un sueño erótico con ese Minato."

Respondió Naruto algo asustado por el grito de su sensei…

_"¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????.... ¿¿¿Qué Sakura está soñando con él???."_

Sasuke le empezó a explicar la historia a Kakashi, de que estaban preocupado desde hace varios días, por que se oían ruidos extraños desde la tienda de campaña de Sakura, y al investigar hoy… Tras lo que habían descubierto…

_"¿¿¿QUIEN ES ESE TIPO???.... LO VOY A MATAR POR ATREVERSE A METERSE EN LOS SUEÑOS DE MI SAKURA."_

Kakashi suspiro resignado…

"No puedes matarlo, Naruto… Porque él murió hace mucho y no puedes hablar así de tu padre."

"¿¿¿Qué???"

Preguntaron asombrados a la vez, ambos genin…

_"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?... Kakashi-sensei."_

_  
_Pregunto Sasuke aun con la impresión… Puesto que Naruto había quedado completamente congelado, ante el shock de lo que Kakashi acababa de soltar…

Kakashi al percatarse de lo que había dicho, se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de que había cometido un grave error…

_"¿¿¿Mi padre???...¿¿¿Usted conoció a mi padre???."_

Pregunto finalmente Naruto totalmente sorprendido…

_"Esto, esto…. Naruto, si lo conocí, pero no puedo darte detalles, no debí ni siquiera decirlo."_

Sasuke miro a su sensei, en el pudo ver… Por primera vez… Nerviosismo y algo de miedo… Sin dudas esto era un tema muy delicado, después miro a Naruto… Y vio dudas y confusión, ahora esperaba que Naruto increpase a Kakashi… Pero sorpresivamente…

Naruto salió corriendo, alegando que había una persona que podría ayudarle…__

Kakashi y Sasuke se quedaron mirando un segundo hacia donde había salido corriendo Naruto… Y tras perderle de vista, este le indico a Sasuke que lo siguiera…

Pero tras varias horas de persecución… Sasuke no había logrado alcanzar a Naruto… Y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la aldea…

Naruto que había despistado a Sauke… Se encamino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, allí irrumpió en la oficina, donde la Hokage estaba aun tomando un café…

_"Vieja…Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta."_

La legendaria Sannin iba a empezar a gritarle al genin… Que no la llamara vieja, ni entrara en su despacho de esa manera… Pero lo que salió de la boca de Naruto… La dejo paralizada…

"_Háblame de mi padre… Sé que se llamaba Minato… Dime quien era, y que hacia…"_

Tsunade miro nerviosa al chico… Ella si tenía esas respuestas, pero no sabía si dárselas sería lo más correcto_…_

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

Pregunto la Hokage en un tono muy serio…__

"Kakashi-sensei… Pero no me ha dicho más, pero estoy seguro que tu sí que sabes mucho más… Así que dime quien era."

"Esto… Tu padre, fue un gran hombre… Hizo muchas cosas por la aldea, ah espera…"

Tsunade le entrego una foto… Naruto al cogerla quedo sorprendido… Sus ojos no daban crédito… Tsunade trago saliva, esperando a que el chico cayera en cuenta de la importancia de quien era su padre…

_  
_Tras unos segundos…

Tsunade trago saliva, esperando a que Naruto dijera algo…

"Así que este es su aspecto… Bueno, vieja me llevo la foto… Adiós."

Naruto salió corriendo, la mujer se quedo confusa por lo ocurrido… Sin dudas, esto era un asunto que necesitaba ser tratado con urgencia…

Naruto que iba camino a s casa, se encontró con Sasuke quien lo había estado persiguiendo durante horas…

_"Sasuke-baka… Mira… ya lo tengo."_

Naruto le enseño la foto a su amigo y rival…

El moreno miro la foto con curiosidad, entonces quedo estático por un momento…

_"Naruto… ¿No te has dado cuenta?."_

"¿¿¿De qué hablas???... Teme."

"¿Acaso no has visto quien es este tipo?."

Naruto negó con la cabeza… y en un bufido…  
_  
"No me importa quien sea, ni si es mi padre… Solo me interesa porque Sakura sueña con este tipo."_

Sasuke tuvo que agarrarse a algo para no caerse de la impresión…  


"_Eres idiota, Naruto… Eres completamente idiota."_

Y en ese instante… A Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea, o al menos eso pensó el…

_  
"Ya lo tengo."_

_  
_Sasuke miro con curiosidad al rubio…

_"¿Qué estas tramando?, dobe."_

"Eso no te incumbe, ahora déjame tranquilo…"

_"Bah, me largo…"_

Sasuke se marcho, cansado y suficiente molesto… Por las idioteces de su amigo… Pero decidió vigilarlo, porque no confiaba en lo que fuera hacer…

Tras unas horas…

Sakura y Kakashi habían llegado a la aldea, la peli rosa se fue a su casa… Molesta con Naruto y Sasuke por haberla dejado tirada con Kakashi…

Kakashi se encamino a la oficina de la Hokage, donde esta le recibió muy disgustada…

"_Yo, lo siento… Hokage-sama… Pero se me escapo."  
_

"_Kakashi, no debiste hacerlo… Naruto aun no está preparado para conocer la verdad."_

_  
_Fue la respuesta de un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, también conocido como el legendario Sannin: Jiraiya…

_"Siento el error… Pero es lo que me contaron los chicos, me dejo descolocado."_

_"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijeron?."  
_  
Pregunto la Quinta Hokage un poco exasperada…

_"Que Sakura estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con el… Naruto estaba muy molesto y empezó arremeter contra el… Y fue involuntario, solo defendí a mi sensei."_

Jiraiya sonrió…

_"Vaya vaya, con Minato… Aun estando muerto, sigue trayendo locas a las mujeres... Que menos puedo esperar de mi mejor alumno."_

Dijo Jiraiya con orgullo… Kakashi suspiro…

Tsunade que se había quedado callada unos segundos, con la cabeza totalmente roja… Gesto que no paso por alto por las mentes de Kakashi y Jiraiya…

_"¿Por qué se ha callado?.... Hokage-sama… Acaso…"_

La Hokage negó nerviosa, y Kakashi comprendió la situación…

"_¿Usted también sueña con mi sensei?."_

Tsunade si su rostro se había vuelto rojo, ahora ya era rojo totalmente…__

"Tsunade … ¿Dime que no es verdad?... ¿¿¿No soñaras con mi alumno???... Tu deberías soñar conmigo."

En ese momento, la Hoakge golpeo a Jiraiya con tanta fuerza que salió disparado, rompiendo los cristales….

Kakashi asustado, hizo un gesto de despedida, y se alejo como alma llevaba el diablo… Tsunade lo miro muy molesta irse… Esos dos habían descubierto su pequeño secreto, pero le preocupaba mas la joven peli rosa quien aspiraba a ser su futura alumna…

_"Tendré que hablar con Sakura."_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de lemon, y los diálogos en el interior de los "[ ]" son conversaciones internas entre los personajes, como pensamientos compartidos.****  
Las Fantasías de Sakura****  
****Capitulo 2:**** La primera vez de Sakura****  
**  
Tras la pequeña charla en la oficina de la Hokage, en la aldea de Konoha ya había anochecido…

Naruto se había encaminado a casa de la peli rosa, pero allí no estaba… Y decidió buscarla, tras unos minutos la encontró en un parque sentada hablando con su amiga Ino…

Naruto decidido a lo que iba hacer, se dispuso a realizar su famosa técnica de la Transformación… Pero en el último momento, Sasuke lo detuvo…

Sin embargo por error termino el sello… Y la Técnica tuvo lugar, combinándose con su amigo quien lo estaba sujetando…

Tras unos segundos… Sasuke y Naruto se habían fusionado en un solo cuerpo… Que ahora lucia transformado con el aspecto de Minato, quien decían ser el padre de Naruto…

_[DOBE ¿¿¿QUE HAS HECHO???...] _

_[¡¡¡SASUKE-BAKA!!! ¿¿¿QUE HACES EN MI INTERIOR???..._

[Dobe… Deshaz la técnica… Ahora mismo]

[Eso es lo que quiero, teme… Pero no puedo… Al combinarse nuestros cuerpos… Hemos usado mucha cantidad de chakra, esto es una fusión completa… No podremos deshacerla en un tiempo… Lo cual me viene de perlas, porque quiero hablar con Sakura-chan aunque me horroriza tenerte en mi interior… Me siento enfermo.]

_[¿Qué dices?... Dobe… ¿¿¿Qué QUIERES HABLAR CON SAKURA???]_

[Pues claro, además… ¿No sientes curiosidad?… Ella decía que te amaba… Y ahora sueña con otro tipo…]

[Dobe, no sigas por ahí… Eso era una molestia… Pero lo que tú quieres hacer."

[Pues yo si la amo… Así que quiero respuestas.]

[De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada pervertido.]

Y así una vez de acuerdo, ambos… Se encaminaron con el cuerpo de Minato hacia donde estaban las dos Kunoichis, esperaron que un rato y la rubia se había marchado… Dejando a la peli rosa sola, sentada en el banco…

El hombre rubio se acerco al banco, y la saludo con una sonrisa…

_"Hola… ¿Eres Sakura Haruno?..."_  
_  
_La chica al ver al hombre que la había saludado inesperadamente… Pego un brinco, entonces al visualizar a quien tenía frente… la chica quedo muda, su rostro se puso rojo totalmente…

_"H, H, Ho, Ho… la."_

Tartamudeo la peli rosa… Totalmente sorprendida y confundida…__

"¿Puedo sentarme?."

La muchacha asintió muy nerviosa… Y Minato se sentó a su lado…

_"Us,¿ Usted me conoce?."_

"Si, he oído hablar muy bien de ti… A tu maestro, Kakashi."

La chica rio nerviosa… Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera con Sasuke… Lo cual este se había percatado y decidió hacer algo inesperado, pero Naruto se le adelanto…

"_Dime Sakura-chan…¿Puedo llamarte así?."_

La chica asintió nerviosa…

_"¿Qué piensas de tus compañeros?...¿Que piensas de Naruto Uzumaki?."_

La chica sorprendida por esa pregunta… No supo que responder y tras unos segundos…  
_  
"E, E, Esto… Yo, Yo…Creo que Naruto tiene muchos defectos… y actúa como un crio de ocho años, aunque creo que es muy valiente y es algo bueno a veces… Y bueno…"_

"Vaya, así que piensas eso…

La chica miro sorprendida por un instante al rubio… Y sin comprender… Se mantuvo en silencio…__

"¿Y qué piensas de Sasuke Uchiha?."

La chica reflexiono unos segundos…__

"Bueno, pues Sasuke-kun… Es un genio, es una persona increíble… Pero el me odia, y yo a pesar de que lo he querido mucho tiempo… Me he dado cuenta, que ya no siento eso que sentía por el… Pero que estoy diciéndole, Minato-sensei."

Dijo la chica entre risas y nerviosa… Por primera vez perdida en su vida…__

Sasuke que no daba crédito a lo que oia… Quería recriminarle algo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea…_  
_

Minato con una mano tomo la barbilla de la peli rosa, lo que la peli rosa sintió al contacto del rubio con su barbilla… Solo la hizo mirar al hombre, con una cara de embobada y deseo tremendos…

"_Sakura-chan…¿Te gusta alguna persona?."_

La muchacha al sentir la cercanía del rostro del hombre rubio…

No pudo contenerse más y dejo que sus labios se besaran con los del rubio… Esto le pillo desprevenido al rubio… Pero le correspondió al beso…

En el interior de Minato… Naruto y Sasuke sentían el aroma dulce de los labios de la muchacha, lo cual los hizo perder el control de sus actos por unos momentos… Y se dejaron llevar… Ya que en sus vidas, jamás habían sentido ese sentimiento de placer…

Tras unos segundos… El beso termino…

Sakura muy sonrojada y Minato también sonrojado…

_"Esto no es correcto, Sakura-chan."_

_"Minato-sensei"_

La muchacha se lanzo de nuevo a los labios del rubio, este iba a rechazarla… Pero no pudo, y se dejo llevar… Tras unos minutos de besos y caricias… Minato le pidió a Sakura que si podían irse a un lugar más intimo…

Cogió en brazos a la chica, y se encamino sigilosamente hacia el apartamento de Naruto…

"_¿¿¿Por qué me ha traído aquí???... Minato-sensei."_

_"Porque es el único lugar que conozco, donde podemos estar a solas… Naruto no está aquí, no te preocupes…. No vendrá en toda la noche."_

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona, eso a la chica le excitaba mucho y sin dudarlo empujo al hombre al interior… Allí Sakura se abalanzo sobre él, y empezó a besarlo con mas deseo y lujuria que antes…

Poco después… la chica empezó a desnudarse… En el interior de Minato; Naruto y Sasuke ya no daban crédito a lo que veían, ambos enloquecían de excitación con el cuerpo de la muchacha…

_[Dobe… No puedo contenerme, estoy muy excitado]_

[Cállate… Sasuke-baka… Estamos frente a una diosa, la mujer de mi vida… Y yo como un estúpido a punto de acostarme con ella con otro cuerpo y no un cuerpo cualquiera, sino con el de mi padre o al menos eso dicen… Y encima estoy compartiéndolo contigo… Y tu aquí hablándome, esto es traumático de por vida]  


_[Dios… Dobe… Déjame en paz, y céntrate en Sakura… No hagas estupideces]_

Sin darse cuenta, Minato ya contemplaba a Sakura completamente desnuda… Mientras la muchacha le empezaba a desvestir…

_"Oh, Minato-sensei… He soñado tanto con usted, y ahora está aquí de carne y hueso, estoy lista para usted."_

Sakura empezó acariciar el pecho desnudo del rubio… Y tomando una de las manos del hombre, la chica se la coloco en uno de sus pechos…

"_Lo nota sensei, lo nota… Estoy muy caliente, y es culpa suya."  
_

"_… Estoy muy excitado, yo si que estoy excitado… "_

Y de un impulso el hombre se arrodillo frente a la chica…. Y empezó a lamer los pechos de la chica, esta empezó a gemir de placer… Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Sakura bajo sus labios a los del miembro del rubio, y se lo introdujo en la boca, comenzándolo a lamer, para luego chuparlo con deseo y pasión… Lo cual le hizo enloquecer… Tras unos minutos, el hombre ya no podía más… Y sin importarle en absoluto que Sakura, aun no fuera una mujer adulta… Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, y la tumbo en la cama…

Sakura totalmente excitada…__

"Minato-sensei… Llevo meses soñando con usted, estoy preparada para usted, mi virginidad es suya."

Minato decidido… Introdujo despacio su miembro, y lentamente… Empezó a embestir a la chica, ella gemía de placer… Y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad… Tras unos minutos, llego el primer orgasmo de ella, y seguidamente otro y después otro…__

Pero Minato no parecía nunca terminar, parecía que disfrutaba… Pero como si nunca fuera acabar… Así estuvieron, practicando diferentes posturas… Hasta que tras dos horas… Finalmente Minato iba alcanzar el orgasmo…_  
_

"_Minato-sensei… Hágalo dentro, hágalo dentro…SI, Si, Siiii…"_

Y justo en ese instante, en el que llego el mismísimo y esperado orgasmo del rubio…. La transformación término…

Tras una pequeña explosión de humo, dos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos al lado de la chica…

_"Sakura-chan… Eres increíble."_

Dijo el rubio compañero de equipo de ella, totalmente exhausto y completamente desnudo que cayó a su izquierda…

_"Dios, Sakura… Ha sido impresionante y yo que pensaba que eras una molestia."_

Fueron las palabras del moreno también compañero de equipo, que lucia a su derecha, también totalmente exhausto y desnudo…

Sakura palideció, después comenzó a temblar… Y por ultimo…

La única reacción que tuvo Sakura, fue el desgarrador grito que salió de su garganta y se escucho por toda la aldea de Konoha…._  
_

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"  
_  
_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Las Fantasías de Sakura****  
****Capitulo 3:**** La decisión de Sakura****  
**  
Naruto y Sasuke totalmente asustados por el grito, cayeron en el detalle de que la transformación había terminado…. Ambos palidecieron y empezaron a temblar de pánico… La chica que se cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas, los miro asustada y confundida… Y tras analizar la situación…

Ella comenzó a llorar…_  
_  
_"Os habéis aprovechado de mi, os habéis aprovechado de mi."  
_  
Ambos genin tragaron saliva… Pero ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a abrir la boca…

_"Me habéis engañado, me habéis utilizado, solo para acostaros conmigo…"_

Naruto que se sentía terriblemente mal, porque la habían lastimado terriblemente…__

"Sakura-chan… No es lo que piens…"  


Sakura abofeteo a Naruto…__

"Callate… No necesito escucharte, no pensé que jamás me harías algo así…"

Sakura se volteo a mirar a Sasuke, quien lucia totalmente atemorizado…__

"¿Y tú?… De ti sí que no me podía esperar esto… ¿Tanto me odias?... ¿Tanto me odias que coges y te pones de acuerdo con tu mejor amigo para los dos aprovecharos de mi."  


"_Sakura… Tienes que escuchar…"_

Sakura abofeteo a Sasuke… Y sintió un dolor muy fuerte al igual que Naruto, no por la cachetada… Si no porque el también la había lastimado de verdad… Y ahora se sentía totalmente mal por ello…

_"No quiero volver a veros nunca, os odio… No quiero ser vuestra compañera, ni vuestra amiga… OS ODIO A LOS DOS,"_

Naruto asintió y cogiendo algo para cubrirse se retiro…

_"Lo siento, Sakura-chan."_

Sasuke también hizo lo propio… Y con una disculpa se retiro…

"_Perdóname Sakura."_

Una vez sola, la chica comenzó a llorar dejándose llevar por la tristeza y la rabia…. Ya que la mejor noche de su vida, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla…

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto y Sasuke ya con sus ropas… Estaban esperando a Sakura y Kakashi…

Pero tras tres horas de retraso, Kakashi llego tarde… Extrañado pregunto por Sakura… Naruto y Sasuke no se atrevieron a responder… Pero Kakashi seguro de que ellos sabían algo, les sonsaco más información…

Hasta que finalmente le contaron lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Kakashi que quedo impactado ante la declaración de sus dos alumnos, les cogió del cuello… Con su rostro muy serio…

_"Animales… ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Sakura?... ¿Sois conscientes de que eso que le habéis hecho es un delito muy grave?."_

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a llorar, gritando que estaban arrepentidos… Que todo fue un error, y que se dejaron llevar por la lujuria y la pasión…

_"Hoy no habrá entrenamiento… Voy a hablar con Sakura, iros a vuestras casas… Y rezad por lo que más queráis, que solo lo sepa yo… Si se entera la Hokage os mata y a mi me hace algo mucho peor por no proteger a mi alumna."_

Kakashi desapareció de la vista de sus alumnos, quienes lucían tristes y muy preocupado… Sin mencionar que estaban aterrorizados, si se desvelaba lo ocurrido…__

"Me voy a casa, dobe."

"Teme, ¿¿¿Qué haremos???."

Sasuke miro con nerviosismo a Naruto…  
_  
"No haremos nada, idiota… Solo quedarnos en casa, como Kakashi nos ha dicho."_

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha…__

Kakashi había llegado al a casa de Sakura, allí le recibieron sus padres… Estos sorprendidos, le comentaron que su hija estaba indispuesta y no quería recibir visitas, pero él les convenció para que pudiera a hablar con ella en privado de algo importante, como profesor y maestro suyo… El tenía todo el derecho del mundo...

Los padres le permitieron subir al cuarto de su hija, y allí este llamo a la puerta…

_"Mama, no quiero que me molestes."_

"Sakura... Soy yo Kakashi, ábreme la puerta por favor."

Sakura sorprendida abrió la puerta y allí estaba su sensei…__

"Hola Sakura, te estaba buscando… Venía a hablar contigo."

Sakura bajo la cabeza triste...

"Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei… No me encuentro muy bien."

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha…

"Sakura, se lo que ha ocurrido… ¿Puedo pasar y hablar contigo de lo sucedido?

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a llorar… Pero la chica le permitió entrar y asi lo hizo Kakashi, este cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera escucharles…__

Sakura se sentó en la cama aun con lágrimas, y Kakashi se arrodillo frente a ella…  
_  
"Se lo que ha ocurrido, Sakura… Me lo han contado y estaban muy arrepentidos."_

Sakura abrazo a su sensei… Aun llorando…__

"Kakashi-sensei, yo, yo… Yo no puedo, no puedo con esto… Estoy destrozada."

Kakashi correspondió al abrazo de su alumna…__

"Sakura, es culpa mía… Yo tenía que haber estado pendiente de ellos y de ti, y más dado lo que sucedió últimamente."

Sakura miro confusa a su maestro… Y este empezó a hablar…  
_  
"Veras, Sakura… Últimamente, estabas teniendo una clase de extraños suelos ¿verdad?... Eran sueños eróticos ¿me equivoco?."_

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario de su sensei y lo miro confundida y apenada…__

"Esto, esto… Si, y lo siento de veras… Si tu lo sabías, ellos también lo sabían."

Kakashi asintió…__

"Si lo sabían, porque fueron ellos quienes me lo contaron, estaban preocupados y bueno… Mas Naruto que estaba celoso, imagino que sabrás porque."

La chica asintió…__

"Pero… Eso no les da derecho a hacer, lo que me hicieron."

Kakashi miro con tristeza a su alumna…__

"Lo sé, Sakura… Y entiendo que estés muy disgustada, y no quieras verles… Pero quiero que me respondas a una pregunta y quiero que me seas sincera… ¿De acuerdo?"

Sakura asintió…__

"¿Ellos te forzaron?"

_  
_Sakura quedo estática por unos segundos, unos segundos largos e incómodos… Y entonces empezó a comprender…  
_  
"No, Kakashi-sensei… Ellos no me forzaron, mejor dicho… No me forzó."_

Kakashi asintió un poco mas aliviado…

_  
"¿Qué sucedió antes de eso?"_

Sakura le conto a Kakashi lo sucedido antes de aquello, lo que sucedió en el parque…. Y entonces Kakashi a modo de reflexión, asintió… Ahora sabía que todo había sido un error y que los oscuros deseos de los jóvenes les habían perdido…__

"Entonces… Lo besaste y os calentasteis y terminasteis en casa de Naruto ¿no es asi?."

"Si así es, Kakashi-sensei."

Dijo la chica muy apenada y avergonzada sin poder mirar el rostro de su maestro…__

"¿Has hablado con la Hokage o con tus padres o con alguien de esto?."

Sakura negó... Kakashi suspiro aliviado…

_"Esto es muy delicado, Sakura… ¿Comprendes la situación?... Si esto se hace público… Destruirás completamente a Naruto, y posiblemente a Sasuke… A parte de que posiblemente, los sabios de Konoha quieran condenarlos a muerte o exiliarlos de la aldea en el peor de los casos."_

La chica miro confusa a su sensei…  
_  
"Te explicare la historia… Soñabas con Minato Namikaze… ¿Verdad?..."_

La chica asintió de nuevo…  
_  
"¿Sabes quién era?."_

"Si, el era el anterior Hokage, el Cuarto Hokage… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?."

"Porque el es mi sensei, y es el padre de Naruto… O mejor dicho era… Porque está muerto."

Sakura quedo conmocionada… Esto le había pillado desprevenida…__

"¿¿¿El padre de Naruto???...¿El cuarto Hokage de Konoha era el padre de Naruto?."  


Kakashi le explico la historia de Naruto… Y le pidió que no le contara nada… Ella estaba muy sorprendida… La opinión del rubio había cambiado por completo en estos mismos momentos…__

"Estoy seguro, Sakura… Que Naruto no quería llegar a esto, el está enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho… Y aunque hizo muy mal en buscar respuestas en el cuerpo de su padre… Tu le tentaste y más teniendo en cuenta que el jutsu lo realizo con Sasuke quien también estaba preocupado por ti, pero él también se dejo llevar… Muy a su pesar, son hombres y una chica bonita como tú, puede ser una terrible tentación para ellos."

"¿Eso significa que debo olvidarme de todo?."

Kakashi negó…__

"No Sakura… Estás en tu derecho de denunciarlo, pero yo te pido que no lo hagas… Ellos están arrepentidos y si quieres puedo traerles aquí a pedirte perdón… Pero si lo deseas, hablare con la Hokage y hare que te cambien de equipo o que les cambien a ellos… Es decisión tuya."

"Ya entiendo, Kakashi-sensei… Creo que tienes razón, yo les tente y no puedo negar que lo disfrute muchísimo… Ellos hicieron mal, pero yo me deje llevar tentada por mis bajas pasiones."

Dijo la peli rosa muy avergonzada…__

"Sakura, debes saber algo… Minato Namikaze era un excelente ninja y aunque era el mejor sin dudas… El amaba a su esposa, y a su hijo… Y murió por protegerles a ellos y a toda la aldea, tomo una decisión dura… Entregar su vida para salvar a Konoha del Kyubi..."

"No quiero que te enamores de él, ni pienses en el cómo en un hombre que te podría hacer feliz… Muchas mujeres sueñan o han soñado con el… incluida la Hokage… Que también lo encuentra como una persona a la que admirar… Pero espero que seas capaz de mantener la realidad y los sueños apartados unos de otros."

_  
_Sakura asintió…__

"Bueno, Sakura me alegra haber hablado contigo… ¿Quieres que traiga aquí a esos dos idiotas?

Sakura asintió… Kakashi con una sonrisa se retiro… Y tras cinco minutos, traía arrastrando tirándoles de una oreja a cada uno a Naruto y Sasuke quienes lucian muy asustados y nerviosos y completamente aterrorizados… Frente a Sakura...

_"Ahora chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer."_

Fueron las palabras de Kakashi…

Naruto y Sasuke se arrodillaron en el suelo… E imploraron perdón, con lágrimas en sus ojos…

_"Perdónanos Sakura-chan… No sabíamos lo que hacíamos."_

Dijo Naruto en un tono de suplica…__

"Sakura, metimos la pata contigo… Y estamos muy arrepentidos, ten piedad de nosotros."  
  
Fue el turno de Sasuke…

La chica los observo por unos instantes y se coloco de pie frente a ellos… Y tras unos segundos de silencio… La chica los abrazo en señal de amistad…

_"Esta bien, os perdono a los dos... pero no volveréis hacer algo así nunca más… Porque la próxima vez os matare… Kakashi-sensei ¿nos puede dejar a solas un momento?."_

El hombre asintió…__

"Me retiro chicos, debo ir a hacer unas cosillas."

Y el ninja copia desapareció…

Kakashi aliviado salía de la casa de los Haruno con una sonrisa, cuando se topo con la Quinta Hokage… Kakashi trago saliva algo nervioso… Y La Hokage le respondió con una serenidad increíble...

_"Kakashi no disimules, se lo que ha sucedido."_

Kakashi empezó a sudar la gota gorda… Ante el comentario de la Hokage…

_"Yo, yo lo siento…"_

Tsunade en un suspiro, negó más calmada…

_"A decir verdad… Al principio quería matar a estos dos idiotas, pero me alegra ver que han madurado y han remediado su error, y que la cosa no ha sido peor…Y ver que Sakura es comprensiva… A decir verdad, he estado viendo todo."_

Kakashi incomodo miraba a la Hokage, esperando recibir un castigo o algo…__

"En fin… Kakashi, debes vigilar mas a tu alumnos."

Kakashi asintió y con un saludo se retiro…

La Hokage se quedo sola, y en un suspiro… Un extraño pensamiento cruzo su mente…

_"Ojala hubiese sido yo, de la que se hubieran aprovechado… Sin dudas me hubiera venido de maravilla…"_

Dijo mentalmente la Hokage con una sonrisa algo pervertida…__

Mientras en la habitación de Sakura…

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos… Sakura se separo lentamente del abrazo… Y poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa dulce y amistosa e inocente…

_"Bueno he aceptado vuestras disculpas… Porque estaba Kakashi-sensei y no quería que él me escuchara."_

Naruto y Sasuke miraron confusos y algo asustados, tragaron saliva a la vez… Sakura les miro divertida… Y su expresión se le dibujo una sonrisa algo maliciosa…__

"Tendréis que hacer algo por mi… Para que os perdone."

Sasuke y Naruto aun arrodillados, asintieron…__

"Lo que sea… Lo haremos ¿Verdad Teme?."

"Así es, estamos a tus pies, tal como dice el dobe."

La chica se mordió el labio…

_"Kakashi me pidió que distinguiera los sueños de la realidad y eso es lo que voy hacer…"_

"Así que entonces, os convertiréis en mis esclavos… Y cuando esté caliente, me daréis placer… Los dos a la vez, no dejare que sea uno o el otro, sino que los dos me tendréis que satisfacer todas mis necesidades, tanto en lo sexual como en lo personal… Ahora seré vuestra ama y vosotros mis perros esclavos y por supuesto ni se os ocurra pensar en otra mujer, por que os matare igualmente."

Naruto y Sasuke dieron un grito de terror y sorpresa….  
_  
"¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEE????"_

La chica con una sonrisa picarona… Se saco los pechos de su blusa y con sus manos les indico a Naruto y Sasuke que se acercaran…

_"Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer… Ahora complacerme y empezad a lamerlos."_

**FIN…**

Nota: Pido disculpas a los fans de Sakura por darle esta personalidad al final de la historia, pero me pareció divertido… Ya que mi idea era hacer un fic algo cómico… Alejado de la realidad… Que Sakura se volviera una pervertida y esclavizara a sus dos compañeros... Quizás algún día escriba un epilogo en plan cómico, sobre lo que pensaría Ino o Hinata o incluso Tsunade… Si se descubriera el nuevo y oculto secreto pervertido del Equipo 7.


End file.
